who said life was easy?
by disneychannelswag
Summary: austin and ally are pulling an all-nighter, when they get a little carried away. the price? facing parenthood at 16! they're just best friends, but can you parent while being best friends? auslly!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story for Austin and Ally! I decided to write this story because I saw many of you guys were writing stories like this, so I wanted to write my own! also, I don't encourage teens to go out and get pregnant, this is just for fun and amusement to you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally, if I did, they would already be dating.**

**So, with that, onto the story!**

**Ally's POV**

I was pulling an all-nighter with Austin. I would never tell anyone but I had a crush on him, ever since Trish's party. We had gotten done at 5 AM, and were now laying on the couch. The moonlight coming in through the window reflecting on him made him look flawless. We were sitting on the couch, drifting off to sleep. I had my head on his shoulder and he had his arm around me. Then I lifted my head up and looked into his eyes. The moment was perfect, and our lips were inches apart. "you're so, beautiful" Austin said. "t-thanks" I stuttered. And our lips met in a gentle touch. We pulled away. "that was…" I said, still shocked. "wow" he finished. But its not like we haven't kissed before. I mean, we've kissed each others cheeks. And sometimes Austin will give me those cute forehead kisses. Then our lips met again, this time in a fiery passion. He licked my lips, begging for entrance. I accepted. Our tongues battled for dominance but Austin won. Things got pretty heated pretty fast. He laid back and pulled me on top of him. we started taking off each others clothes until there were no more. He flipped us over so he was on top. Before I knew it. It was gone. I was no longer a virgin.

Austin's POV

Ally is so beautiful. And I can't believe what just happened. I took Ally's virginity. She took mine. But, we're just best friends. Nothing more. Things are going to be pretty awkward after this. Especially for just best friends.

The next day:

I came into Sonic Boom the next day wanting to talk to Ally about what happened last night. Although, nothings going to happen right? I came out of my thoughts and found Ally. "h-hey Ally, could we talk in the practice room?" I asked her. "um, sure Austin." She said. We walked up to the practice room. "listen, about yesterday: I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to make you do anything you didn't want to. " I apologized. "it's ok." Ally said. " no, it's not ok. Don't pretend it is. We're best friends. We just did something married couples do. And we're 16." I said. "Austin. What's done is done. I'm still Ally and you're still Austin." She said. "you're right." I said. Then we hugged.

Ally's POV

Over the past couple of weeks I've been getting weird cravings and throwing up every morning. As soon as I got done throwing up, I went to talk to Trish.

With Trish:

"have you had your monthly gift delivered this month yet?" Trish asked me. I wanted to say yes, but I hadn't and it was 3 weeks late. "no, I was supposed to get it 3 weeks ago." I said. "I think I know what's going on, but I don't think you're going to like it. …you're pregnant" Trish said. " great, I'm 16, and going to give birth to a baby who belongs to my best guy friend. What am I going to do?" I questioned. " well, I got a job at Stanley's pharmacy, I'm going to buy you a test and bring it back. But I have to leave for my family reunion after that, so you'll have to take it alone. I'm sorry. She said and went to buy the test.

Later:

"this little plastic stick in front of me just decided mine and Austin's future." I said to myself, since Trish had to go. I immediately ran up to the practice room and started crying. My whole future was chosen for me. I was going to raise this child until it turns 18. "Ally?" I heard a familiar voice say. Oh no.

Austin's POV

I came into the Sonic Boom and heard crying from upstairs. The store was closed, but I had a key. It had to be Ally. "Ally?" I asked. I went up the stairs and into the practice room and sure enough it was her. "Ally, sweetie, what's wrong?" it's true, she was _only_ my best friend, but I called her sweetie because she's upset. "it's nothing" Ally said. "Allyson, if it was nothing you wouldn't be crying" I said while running my fingers through her hair. "Austin, I'm pregnant!" she said and cried some more.

**Oooooh cliffhanger! I promise you wont be left hanging for long. You can expect 2-3 updates a day (that's my goal so far, I don't know how that'll go since its summer) if I don't then I promise to make it up to you guys. I already know there wont be an update Friday (6-15) and Saturday (6-16) because I will be having a friend over. Also, update time will be around 2pm-3pm because I have volleyball in the mornings Monday-Thursday. Thank you so much for reading! Remember to review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! This is chapter 2 of who said life was easy? Anyways, I always re-read my stories **_**after**_** they're published (pretty stupid, right?) anyways, I think that my stories are **_**nothing**_** compared to some of the other stories on here. You guys are **_**amazing**_** writers! Well, I hope you somewhat enjoy this sucky story!**

**Disclaimer: still don't own Austin&Ally **

Austin's POV

I hugged her tighter. I knew she wasn't joking. Right now, there's half me, half her growing inside of her. And it's all my fault for being a stupid hormone-crazed 16 year old boy. "Ally, ssshh it's ok. I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere." I comforted her. "no, it's not ok Austin. There are _so_ many things wrong with this 're 16, we're now responsible for someone for someone else's life for 18 years, and we're _just_ best friends. How are just best friends supposed to raise a child together?" she ranted on. "Allyson Melody Dawson listen to me" I said as I caressed her cheek. "I'm so sorry for putting us in this position. This is all my fault. And I'm going to be here for you throughout this whole thing, and everyday after that." I assured her. " Austin, that's sweet, but that's not the point. We're just best friends, people who are _adults_ and _married_ are the people that should be raising kids together. I refuse to get an abortion, and I just, just _can't_ give the baby up for adoption. I can't go through all that pain, see the baby we made, and just give it up to some strangers. And I don't want you to feel like you have to date me just because we're going to have a child together." Ally said. "Ally, you're not getting what I'm saying. I _want_ to be with you! I've loved you since the day we met. Not just as a best friend, either. You're so sweet, and beautiful. I told her honestly. I can't believe she would think I don't want to be with her or have anything to do with our baby. "I love you too Austin." Then we leaned in and pecked each other in the lips. "just one more thing though. W-what about your career? I-its ruined now." Ally said with tears threatening to fall. "I don't care about my career anymore! I love you and this baby!" I said and rubbed my hand over her flat belly. She wrapped her arms around me. Then I noticed all her stuff was in here. "why is all your stuff in here?" I asked her. She started crying again. I started comforting her again. "w-when I t-told m-my d-dad h-he k-kicked m-me o-out." Ally cried. I can't believe Mr. Dawson would do that! I decided she was going to move in with me. "Ally, I'm sorry to hear that. You should move in with me. " I told her. After all, we _were _having a baby together. "Austin, I couldn't ask you to do that." She said. "my parents won't care! They had my oldest brother when they were our age. They're not going to judge you. They've been through this. And they're going to be their for _us." _I reassured her.

At Austin's house:

Ally's POV

I walked into Austin's house and his family were all in the living room. I had met them all before but the only one not there was Austin's dad. He said he had to work. "well heeeeeeeeello beautiful." His older brothers Andrew and Adam said. "go away!" Austin said. "Austy!" his youngest sister Ashley said and ran over to him and hugged his leg. "hey kiddo" he said and picked her up. He was going to be awesome dad. "hey mom, could Ally and I talk to you?" Austin asked his mom and sat Ashley back down. "yeah sure sweetie. Kids go to your room" his mom, Alice commanded them. His older sister Abigail, his younger sister Alleyah and the 5 year old twins Ashley and Aiden all obeyed while Andrew and Adam stayed sitting on the couch. "booooooys…" his mom threatened. "you said kids…so" Andrew began. "Andrew Wayne and Adam Alexander Moon get to your rooms right now!" his mom said. They got up and went to their rooms. The boys shared, the girls shared, and the twins shared. Austin had his own room because of his instruments. Although, they would need to be put down in the basement soon and replaced with a crib and other baby things, not to mention all my stuff. "so what's wrong?" Alice asked. She was so sweet. "um well the last all-nighter Ally and I pulled I kiiiiiiiinda got a little carried away, and we…um, weeeeeeell, Ally's pregnant." Austin explained.

**Haha another cliffhanger! Anyways, How was that? (terrible I know) so, I appreciate every single review! They make my day! So thank you to everyone who reviews! This will be the last chapter for tonight. Tomorrow will be chapter 3! Also, I don't know how many chapters this story will have, but I'm planning on writing it up until their child grows up and graduates. (I'm serious!) but will see how that goes. Remember to review! Bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 3! I'm really glad you all are liking it! Thanks for all the nice reviews! They mean sooo much! **

**Disclaimer: don't own Austin&Ally, sadly never will :p but if I get on Disney Channel in a couple years, I'll be friends with Ross and Laura! **

**On with the story!**

Ally's POV

Austin just told his mom we were going to be parents in 9 months. She was just sitting there all quiet. Was she mad? Finally she spoke. "Austin Shor Moon, I just want you to know I have never been more proud of you." She said. "y-you're not mad?" I asked. "no of course not! Austin is staying by your side. Most guys would've left. And, I'm going to have my first grandchild! You know, 18 years ago Austin's father and I were in the same situation. He stood by my side and after all these years, we're still together with 7 beautiful babies. I'll sit everyone else down when Austin's dad gets home and tell them what's going on." She said. "oh, and mom? When Ally told her dad, he kicked her out. I was wondering if she could move in with us?" Austin asked. " she most certainly can!" his mom said. "thanks so much Mrs. Moon!" I thanked her. "its no problem at all sweetheart! And call me Alice!" she said.

Later, when Austin's dad came home:

Austin's POV

I was helping Ally move her stuff into my room when my dad got home. The minute he walked through the door my mom came up to him. "hi honey" she said. "we need to have a family meeting. It's about Austin." All of his siblings were sitting on the couch. Austin's parents sat down. "why is Ally moving in?" Andrew asked. "well that's what this meeting is about. Austin and Ally are going to have a baby." Alice said. She had to explain it in a simple way because Ashley and Aiden were only 5. "now, teenagers. This DOES NOT mean you can go out and have babies of your own." She warned. "ok. That's all. You guys can go." My mom said. "what do you have to say about this,dear?" she asked her husband. "babies having babies. That's what it is. But I can't complain. We had 5 kids by the time we were 21." Dad said.

In Austin's room:

"it's funny how a plastic stick can change your whole life." Ally said. "yeah. That's pretty crazy." I said. "but, are we ready for this? I mean, didn't you hear what your dad said? Babies having babies. Ever watched teen mom? The critics say it's a challenge of raising a child when you're still one yourself. Do you think we can handle it?" Ally asked. I intertwined our hands. "yes, we are ready for this. Together we can do this. And its gonna be a challenge. But we can do it." I told her. "how do you know?" she asked me. "because its _you and i."_ I said. **(A/N: wizards of waverly place, anyone? ) **she smiled at me. "you're right. We're _Austin and Ally._ Alone, we're hopeless. Together, we're unstoppable." Ally said. Then I kissed her passionately.

**Sorry its so short! I got about 4 reviews telling me to update soon, so I gave you guys a filler chapter! Hope it was ok! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! This is chapter 4 of who said life was easy! Be sure to check the ending authors note, it has some important things I need to say!**

**Disclaimer: blahhh blahhh blahhh I don't own A&A**

Austin's POV

All of Ally's stuff was now moved in. dad, Andrew, and Adam helped move my instruments down to the basements, so the room was pretty empty now except my furniture and Ally's things. Seeing all this empty space made me realize we don't have an extra room in the house for the nursery, so the baby was going to have to sleep in here with us .of course, we couldn't buy anything yet for it until we found out if it was a he or a she. I don't care either way and I'm pretty sure Ally doesn't either. OH MY GOSH what if she has twins? No, she's not going to. She'd be a little bigger if she was. She's still the same size as she's always been and she was at least a month along. "hey Austin where's the phone book? I need to call the hospital and get my appointment set up." Ally said. "my mom's had 7 kids. Go ask her she's bound to have the number memorized." I told her. Ally then went off to find my mom.

Ally's POV

"hey, Alice?" I asked as I found her in the kitchen. "yes, sweetheart?" she replied. "um, I was wondering if you could tell me the number to my hospital so I can get my appointment set up." I said. "I sure will!" she said. She gave me the number, I thanked her and went back into mine and Austin's room to make the call. "thank you for calling the woman and newborn hospital how can I help you?" the woman asked. "um hi I was just seeing if I could set up an appointment." I answered. "sure. Your full name?" "Allyson Melody Dawson." "date of birth?" "November 29, 1995." "oh so you're not over the age of 18?" "um no but the father of this baby, well his mom was a patient there. Her name is Alice Elizabeth Moon." "oh yes I know Alice. She will need to come with you to the appointment to fill out the insurance papers." "ok that's fine." "you can only have one person in the room with you for your appointments, so I assume you want the baby's father in there, correct?" "yes mam." "is tomorrow at 12 a good time?" "yes. Thank you bye." I had the phone on speaker so Austin heard the conversation and knew what time the appointment was. Later I went to tell Alice that she needed to come with us but she couldn't come in the room. She said she would come fill out the papers for us and understood that only Austin could go in there.

At the appointment:

No one's POV

"well, Ms. Dawson, you are definitely pregnant. You're about 5 weeks along, so your due date should be around July 11th." The doctor said. Austin was kinda glad he wasn't a girl, in order for the doctor to find out all that info, he had to check _down there_ (**A/N: you probably don't want to hear about that so I'm just leaving it at that!)** next he got out the gel stuff and his special tool **(A/N: sorry for another note but I just wanted to point out idk what it's called)** he put the gel on Ally's belly. By the look on her face Austin could tell it was cold. Then he took his special tool and out it on the gel.

Austin's POV

The doctor was putting the ultrasound gel on Ally's belly. Next thing I knew our baby appeared on the screen. It looked like a tadpole at this point but I knew after a few more weeks it would start to look like a baby.

**Ok that's it for chapter 4! now onto the important things I needed to say:**

**Austin's siblings:**

**Andrew- Riker Lynch**

**Adam- Rocky Lynch**

**Abigail- Rydel Lynch**

**(then comes Austin)**

**Alleyah- Peyton List from Jessie**

**(and last is the twins but I don't have anybody for them so imagine them how you want )**

**2) Where I get so much info for this story- I learned everything im going to put in this story in child development class, which you must take at my school for at least a semester if you wanna pass 7****th**** grade. The other semester you could have taken advanced alljebra, and I don't like math nor am I any good at it. So, I had to take child development for the whole school year. Anyways, it consists of development before the baby is born, newborn development, babysitting properly, etc. so it was actually sort of a everything that goes on during pregnancy (for both the mom and the baby) birth and that great stuff, when babies learn walking talking etc, and how to take care of children and toddlers. Without this class I would not be able to write this story. We had to watch videos of birth and such :l**

**3) someone who has written stories before, could you please answer this question?: when you go to doc manager and it says (life), and 60 days, does that mean after 60 days that it'll be deleted? if someone would please review or PM me with the answer i would really appreciate it! thank you!**

** So I guess that's all I had to say! Be sure to review! Bye! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Chapter 5 is here! Also, I've gotten a couple reviews suggesting the gender and names for the baby. Sorry guys but I've already decided all of that. But thanks anyway!**

**Also, shoutout to mahomie4ever55 for explaining what life means on the doc manager! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: my final disclaimer: I do not own A&A, wont ever own it**

**Also,we're going to skip ahead just a little bit, now Ally is 12 weeks.**

Austin's POV

I woke up the next morning and Ally was already awake. She was sitting up and staring down at her belly. She had a little bump now. Woah, when did that happen? I didn't want to say anything though. Girls are extremely sensitive about their weight. But, we've been having to go to the doctors every week, because Ally being 16 and all. "hey babe." I said. "hi." She said. "you know, you have an appointment later." I reminded her. "yeah." She said. Oh dear lord please don't let the doctor say anything about the bump! Ally would just burst into tears. She's 80 lbs and 16 years old. She has to be freaking out about the tiny one she has now. And you can't even see it when she puts her shirt down. Well, I hope this goes ok.

At the appointment: the doctor did the same thing he always does. You know, with the gel and stuff. After that was done Ally put her shirt back down and got up. And then, right when we were about to walk out, the doctor spoke. "well I noticed that you have a little bump now." Oh dear god. Why? I could tell Ally was about to cry. All she responded back was "mhmm." My mom no longer has to come with us because all the papers were filled out. So I drove us to and from the appointments. Ally started crying on the way home. "what's wrong?" I asked her. Of course I already knew though. "I'm fat." Ally said. "who said that?" I asked her. "the doctor!" Ally cried. "Ally, he never said you were fat! He said you were growing a little bump, that's all!" I comforted her. "yeah that practically _screams_ 'you're fat' Austin!" she cried more. "you're not fat! You're pregnant! There's a difference." I told her. "being pregnant makes me fat." She said. By this time we arrived home. We sat in the car for a little while longer while I said, "Ally, you're beautiful. No matter what." I said. Now we got out and walked in the house. "well you're the only one who thinks so." Ally said. "the only one who thinks what?" mom asked. Ally lifted her shirt up. "look! I'm fat! And Austin thinks I'm not. But I _am_ and I'm ugly!" she cried. "oh no no no sweetie! You're beautiful!" my mom put an arm around her. "you know, I felt the same way when I was your age, but you need to realize: it just means you have a healthy little boy or girl! You should be proud!" mom said and pulled Ally into a hug. "thanks Alice." Ally said as she wiped away her tears. When mom and her were done hugging I pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "don't _ever_ say that again." I whispered. "you're beautiful."

Later that night:

Ally and I were laying in bed that night, and she turned towards me. "Austin." She spoke. "huh." "did you really mean everything you said earlier?" Ally asked me. How could she believe I was lying? Probably her pregnancy hormones acting up. Because she has never been so emotional and self conscious and doubtful, well, ever. "of course I did, Ally. I meant every word of it. And just know, that no matter what you look like, you'll always be beautiful." I told her. She smiled and we started cuddling. I kissed her forehead. I knew she loved those. "I love you Austin." She said. "I love you too, Ally."

**There's chapter 5! I'm surprised you guys love it and want updates so much, in my opinion I think its terrible! :P but anyways, I know that there's not many parts so far, I was just wondering what you guy's favorite part so far is I don't really PM that much but review telling me how the chapter was & your favorite part thank you so much for everything guys! **

**Buh-bye! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I bring you: chapter 6! I really didn't know how to fill in weeks 13 and 14, so we're going to skip ahead to 15. **

Austin's POV

You still couldn't see Ally's baby bump when she put her shirt down, although it had grown a little since the whole week 12 catastrophe. We were on our way to the hospital for our weekly appointment and this time we got to find out if it was a boy or a girl.

At the appointment:

The doctor** (A/N: anyone wanna come up with a name for him? Serious suggestions only please**) put the gel stuff on Ally's belly again, and him/her appeared on screen. "You guys are having a babyyy… girl!" he said. I looked over to Ally and we both had huge smiles on our faces. A little girl. A daughter who looks like her mommy and her daddy. I wonder what we'd decide to name her? I've had a name picked out since I was 12, and my mom said this would've been my name if I was a girl. The name is Aubree Sky.

At home:

As soon as we got home, my mom came over to us, wanting to know whether she was getting a grandson or a granddaughter. "It's a girl!" I said and she scooped us both in a bone crushing hug. After mom was done hugging us to death, we went to our room and had our own little hug fest. I picked her up and spun her around. That night before bed, we were talking about our baby girl, and Ally brought up the topic of names. "Do you have any names for her?" Ally asked. I didn't know if she'd like the name Aubree Sky, but she was asking me so it was worth a shot. "Yeah I have one. It's Aubree. Aubree Sky Moon." I smiled. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Austin, that's PERFECT!" she said. She pulled me out of bed and we hugged. I was wrong, she _loved_ the name. So it's settled. That little girl growing in Ally's belly was going to be named Aubree Sky Moon. I kissed Ally passionately and then bent down and kissed her belly**. (A/N: anyone else feel like I'm making this story **_**way**_** to cheesy?)**

A week later:

Things were going really great with Ally. Aubree must've taken a huge growth spurt in the past week because now you could see Ally's bump when she had her shirt down. And she hasn't freaked out about it, so that's a good thing. We were taking a romantic walk through the park, holding hands, and everyone kept staring at us, which made Ally feel really uncomfortable and made me mad. "they're staring like they've never seen a pregnant person before." She said. "ignore them. If we're good parents then it doesn't matter what age we are." I said. "yeah, you're right." Ally said. " we've got to make sure that Aubree doesn't end up like us when she gets to be our age." I said. I know it must be hard for my parents to watch us go through what they did, and the last thing I want is for Aubree to be a mother at 16, too. Its also been really hard for me to watch everything Ally's been through so far, and I know its going to be worse when its time for Aubree to be born. I feel guilty for all of this. Don't get me wrong, I love Aubree and Ally, its just that Ally has to go through so much at a young age. And its all my fault.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! im so so sorry the last chapter was so short and terrible! And sorry for not updating the past couple days, my friend came over all weekend and then of course it was fathers day, so sorry! I hope you guys like this one better! also, shoutout to queenc1 for reviewing every chapter so far! Thank you! And shoutout also to love-bug for giving me a doctors name! lol dr. pain, not using that, and Wilson is my last name haha but dr. Crowe sounds nice oh and the thing about the pain killers is totally untrue… read on!**

Austin's POV

It had been a week since I begun blaming myself for Ally's pregnancy. I decided to talk to my mom about it while Ally was still in bed.

"I just… feel guilty for everything that's happening to Ally and feel like its my fault. She's being pretty self conscious about her appearance. And when its time for Aubree to come into this world, I don't know. I'm probably going to break down and lose it. Seeing Ally in all that pain, and knowing that I caused it." I told my mom. "honey, its not your fault. Its not anybody's fault. Its just mother nature. Everything happens for a reason; so you and Ally were meant to become parents at your age, and be blessed with a beautiful baby girl. And when Aubree is born, I'm sure you'll be fine." My mom reassured. "yeah, I guess. But Ally cant have the pain killers can she?" I asked. I thought that she couldn't because of her age. "no, she cant have them because she's not over 18." Mom said. "see, and I cant watch her suffer like that! It _Has_ to be painful _with_ pain killers and 10 times worse with _no _pain killers!" "Austin, she'll be fine! Stop worrying so much! I know you love Ally and Aubree but women were born to do this. She'll be fine, I promise. I've been there 6 times and im ok." "you're right. Thanks mom." "anytime sweetie."

Ally's POV

I overheard Austin talking with Alice and he was blaiming himself for everything. I cant believe this! Its not his fault! I've always been self conscious, it's just taken me a little more time to get used to the belly seeing as I've always been petite. And I would probably break down and lose it seeing Austin break down and lose it. And I never really thought about the fact I can't have the epidural or anything because I'm not over 18. So I have to give birth naturally, _while_ trying not to act in too much pain to make sure Austin doesn't break down? No. I have to confront him when he comes back in here. Speaking of which, here he comes now. "hey baby. I heard what you were telling your mom." I said. "y-you did?" Austin stuttered. "yeah. I just want you to know, I've always been self conscious. Remember? I have stage fright. It took me a little while to get used to me growing, but now I feel better about it. And you can't break down and lose it, because then I will. Promise me you'll stay strong for me, and stay by my side, and hold my hand? If you do that, it doesn't matter if I have pain killers or not, because i'll have _you_. And to have you there with me, when I bring our little girl into the world, that's all I need." I said. I wasn't lying, this was 100% true and from my heart. Austin smiled. "Ally… that, was amazing." "and its _true_. Austin, when I saw that plus sign, I was scared out of my _mind_. But I came to realize that its not such a bad thing." I said. " I know. But I still feel like if it wasn't for me, we wouldn't be in this situation right now. And ive said it a thousand times, I'll say it a thousand more. You and Aubree are my_ world_. But I just feel like, I pressured you into the whole thing. And I shouldn't have been so-" I cut him off by kissing him. "I don't regret _anything. Neither should you." _I told him. "you're 100% correct. Thanks, Alls." He said.

**So I don't really know whether to like this chapter or not. I like the word choice I chose, but I don't nessessarily like the storyline and chapter itself. Tell me what you guys thought! Review! next update soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! (: I'm sorry that I often skip around, but I only write in important parts in Ally's pregnancy. Anyways, we're skipping ahead to the 18****th**** week, something excitings going to happen. Read on! (:**

Ally's POV

I woke up this morning and felt terrible. last night before I went to bed, I felt really dizzy. I wasn't dizzy anymore, just a little achy and weak. I asked Alice if that was normal and she said it was, and that even if I feel like this, Aubree is perfectly fine, so that's good. My hair was really messy and since I didn't really have much energy I just slipped on a plain white tank top and some fuzzy pajama pants. I thought that the tank top made my belly look really cute. I looked in the mirror and ran my hands over my belly a little then went downstairs where Austin and Alice were. We were the only 3 there on weekdays since Austin's dad has to work and his siblings had to go to school. As soon as I came downstairs, they became concerned about me. Alice knew I wasn't feeling well, but she didn't know how terrible I looked. "Ally, honey are you alright?" she asked me. "I just don't have any energy." I answered. "come on, I'm going to take you upstairs and take care of you." Austin said as he grabbed my hand. And led me back to our room. "you know, your belly looks really cute in that tank top." He said and ran his hand across it. I smiled. "are you sure you're ok? Something could be wrong with you or Aubree." He asked me. "sweetie I'm fine. I asked your mom and she said its totally normal. I'm fine and more importantly, Aubree's fine." I reassured him. "ok then. Just lay down and take it easy, I'm here if you need me." Austin said and kissed me. I started drifting off to sleep.

The next day I woke up and I felt fantastic. I slept for most of yesterday, and Austin would periodically come in to make sure I'm ok. Alice had went to the grocery store so it was just me and Austin. I got out of bed and was heading downstairs when I felt something moving inside of me. I knew I wasn't going to throw up, it felt different. I smiled knowing what it was. It was Aubree kicking for the first time. "Austin come here, quick!" I shouted for Austin.

Austin's POV

"Austin come here, quick!" I heard Ally yell. I rushed up the stairs as fast as my legs would go. I hope everything was ok. When I got up there, she looked fine. "what's wrong Ally are you ok?" I asked her just in case something wasn't. " I'm fine. Put your hand right here!" she said excitedly. I put my hand where she pointed on her belly and instantly smiled. I knew exactly what It was. It was Aubree kicking. "that's amazing." I said. "we made this." Ally said.

The next day, at the appointment:

Ally's POV

Dr. Crowe was asking me all kinds of questions. Apparently there's a lot that goes on in the 18th week. "so, have you been feeling dizzy and weak any at all?" Dr. Crowe asked me. "um, yeah actually I felt that way a couple days ago. Then I woke up yesterday and felt fantastic." "I see, that's normal. Especially if after you felt better you felt the first movements." He said. "yes, that's exactly what happened." I told him. "okay. I just want you to know that that's totally normal and that your baby girl is completely healthy." He said. We thanked him and got our ultrasound pictures.

**Ok, that's it for this chapter (: and oh, I'd like to say that it's going to be a while before Aubree is born. I just want to cover all the main and basic things. We still have the baby shower and lots of growing and stuff before we get to Aubree's birth chapter. Ok? Awesome (: byeee (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi all! Here's chapter 9! I honestly had **_**no**_** idea how to fill in the gap, so we are skipping ahead to week 28, which is going to revolve around different things (: oh and for those of you who were wondering, my estimate of what chapter Aubree will be born in is chapter 15. Again that's not an exact number, just my guess by the way things are going so far.**

Ally's POV

I am 28 weeks pregnant now. My belly button popped out a few weeks ago, and it felt kinda weird. But Dr. Crowe said that was normal. I got up this morning to get dressed, and my bra and shirt were way too tight. Oh, hooray. I get to wear ugly maternity clothes for another couple of months until Aubree was born. Nah, i'll just wear Austin's old shirts. And ask Alice if she would mind getting me some new bras. "hey, Alice?" I asked. "are you ok?" she asked. "yeah I'm fine. I was just wondering if you could get me some new bras? I'm having another growth spurt and I cant fit into my old ones. I feel fat. I'm just not sad about it like before. I can give you the money if you need me to." I said. "oh sweetie of course I can get you some! And you don't have to give me the money." She said. "thank you so much." I said and hugged her. I went back to Austin and I's room. Austin had woken up now. "not that I care, but is that one of my old shirts?" Austin asked. "uh, yeah. I cant fit into my clothes any more and I don't want to wear those ugly maternity clothes, so I'm just going to wear your old shirts until Aubree is born." I explained. "oh. Ok. Well, you and Aubree look adorable in my clothes." He said and kissed me then my belly.

The next day, we had an appointment.

"everything seems ok, miss Dawson. I do want to inform you though that your baby girl is in the process of turning and she's now sideways, so if that's where you feel kicks that's why." "ok thank you." I said. I hadn't felt any kicks yet until a couple hours later when we got home. It felt really weird feeling Aubree kick my side but it just meant I was a step closer to seeing her gorgeous face. Only 12 more weeks to go.

**Im so sorry this was so short! I really couldn't think of anything else to put in! :p if you guys have anything you like to see, (besides a baby shower or her water breaking, other baby things, etc) that you'd like to see, review and let me know! (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello and welcome to chapter 10! As we speak I'm watching young Raini on the suite life of Zack and Cody! (: and after that I'm planning on watching young Laura with glasses and braces on are you smarter than a 5****th**** grader and true Jackson VP! I love Netflix (: oh, and we're only skipping 2 weeks this time. So Ally is 30 weeks. welp, that's about it! Read on! (:**

Austin's POV

Ashley and Aiden are out of school now, but all my other siblings still have to go for a couple more weeks. "Austin, could you and Ally watch the twins today? I've got some errands I need to run." Mom said. "yeah sure." I told her. then she left. So Ally and I were in charge of two 5 year olds. I guess it was good parenting practice. I was going back to mine and Ally's room, when Ashley came up to me. "love you Austy." She said. I smiled. "love you too Ashley." I said and bent down to her height. She wrapped her little arms around me and I picked her up and kissed her cheek. Then I sat her down. "I wanna go outside and play." Aiden said. "me too!" Ashley joined in. Ally woke up and came to the hallway where we were. After that we got them some old clothes, since 5 years tend to be a little messy. We took them outside to the back yard and let them run around and play on the jungle gym my parents bought for them. They were playing tag and Ashley tripped and fell. She started crying. Ally and I both jumped up to get her but I made Ally sit back down. "nuh uh. You're pregnant. I've got her." I told her and ran over to Ashley. "Austin I got a boo boo!" she cried as I picked her up. "I know baby it's awful. We'll go make it better,ok? I comforted her. "come on Aiden." I heard Ally say as she held out her hand for Aiden to take. She took him inside and they went to watch cartoons in the living room while I took Ashley to the bathroom to fix her scraped knee. I sat her on the counter and got a band-aid out of the cabinet and placed it on her knee. "you gotta kiss it and make it better." Ashley said. "oh I'm sorry." I said trying not to laugh; but I kissed her knee as she said to. Then I lifted her off the counter and onto the floor. "ok baby girl, you're good to go." I said and she went off to play Barbie in her room.

Later that night, 10:00 pm

Ally and I watched the twins until about 1pm, then mom came home. We were super tired and I instantly drifted off to sleep. I woke up again around 3am and Ally was still awake. "Ally? What are you still doing awake?" I asked her. "Aubree has a different sleep schedule than me." Ally said tiredly. "its making it literally impossible to sleep." She continued. "oh. Well its good practice for when she's born and we have to get up in the middle of the night." I said. "yeah. I guess." She said. Right after that I fell back to sleep.

The next afternoon, Ally and I were hanging out in our room, and talking about things we would need for Aubree. I was taking notes because mom, Trish, Abigail, Alleyah and I were planning a surprise baby shower for Ally in a couple of weeks. I turned my attention from the notebook to Ally and I _sware_ I just saw Aubree's foot slide across Ally's stomach. "oh my god, Ally." I said. "what's wrong Austin?" she asked. " i-i just saw Aubree's foot slide across your stomach!" I exclaimed. "what?" Ally asked and got up off the bed. "yeah! Come look!" I said and put her in front of the mirror. "watch closely." I said. Then Aubree slid her foot across again. "oh my god did you see that?" she asked. "I told you!" I said excitedly.

**Well, that's it for chapter 10! The foot thing was just something random I thought of. I just needed something else to make the chapter longer (: be sure to review and let me know how this was! And if there's anything else you'd like to see, please do tell! (: lol. Byyye (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**You guys**** have permission to kill me for not updating in FOREVER! ): im sosososososososo SO sorryyyyy! ): but first I was sick, then on the 23****rd**** nobody was logging on because of that rating on the stories thing, the 24****th**** was my friends birthday and we went swimming, then I took her to a water park. I hope you guys forgive me and enjoy chapter 11!**

Austin's POV

Ally is 35 weeks pregnant now. Only 5 more weeks until we get to meet Miss Aubree Sky! Today was her surpise baby shower. My mom was sitting everything up downstairs in the basement and having dad, my brothers and the twins help her. Dez was going to take pictures for us, and Trish Abigail and Alleyah were going to help Ally get ready. We just had to wait for Trish to arrive. After about 20 minutes she finally came. "hey sorry I'm late." She said to me. "that's ok. I have Abigail and Alleyah keeping Ally busy in the living room." I said. We walked into the living room and Ally was happy to see Trish. Considering that they hadn't been able to hang out for a while since Ally got pregnant. "Trish!" she screamed and tried to get up off the couch to hug Trish, but she had swollen ankles and a huge stomach, so she really couldn't get up. But I ran over to her, took her hands and helped her get up so she could hug her. "oh my gosh what are you doing here?" she asked. Trish had already dropped her present off downstairs so Ally wouldn't be suspicious. "just came to help pamper you up!" she said. Ally sat back down and we started working on her. I was giving her a foot massage to help her swollen ankles, Trish was painting her nails light pink, Abigail was fixing her hair, and Alleyah was doing her makeup and getting Ally's dress ready. It was light pink with flowers. Ally would love it. "what's all this for?" she asked. I knew she'd ask eventually. "oh,nothing." We all answered at the same time. She looked suspicious but shrugged it off. When we were all done Alleyah went to go get Ally's dress for her to put on. While she was changing clothes, the girls snuck downstairs and I waited for Ally. "where are the girls?" she said as she came out. "follow me." I said. We walked down the stairs to the basement and everyone jumped out and yelled "sursprise!" Ally's mouth opened wide and she almost cried. My family did pretty good on the decorating. There were pink balloons, pink table cloths, a table of presents, a banner that said welcome Aubree and a table with the cake. The cake had pink icing and said "congrats Austin and Ally" in the left corner, and "welcome Aubree Sky Moon" in the middle. The people that were there were my siblings and parents, Trish and her parents and Dez and his parents. Dez took pictures of the cake, us with the cake, and many, many more. It was time to open gifts now.

Ally's POV

There was a medium sized box that Austin lifted for me and we both unwrapped the pink wrapping paper. It was from Austin's parents. When we got it unwrapped it was a gray carseat. The padding was pink with black polka-dots it also doubled as a carrier. It was adorable! "oh my gosh this is so cute! Get up here and let me hug you to death!" I said. They came up and gave Austin and I a hug. the next box was taller and also from Austin's parents. It was the matching stroller. they came up and gave us another hug. I had a feeling they spent a fortune on Aubree. I felt really bad but happy and grateful at the same time. The next box was from Andrew and Adam and when we opened it it was a box of 108 diapers. That should last us a little while. They, of course rushed up get their hug and then gave Austin a brotherly hug. then from Ashley and Aiden was 3 boxes of formula, 3 bottles, and baby body wash and shampoo. They wanted to give us a present too which is why they gave us those were from them. Ashley and Aiden came to give us hugs just like the 'grown-ups'. The huge box came out next and it was from the entire moon family. It was a beautiful white crib and pink flower bedding. From Mr. and Mrs. De La Rosa was a customized pink floral diaper bag that said 'Aubree Sky' on it. From Dez was a high chair, from Dez's parents were 3 blankets, one pink with Aubree Sky Moon written on it, one pink floral (these people knew me so well!) and one pink with black polka dots. Next was a HUGE bag from Abigail Alleyah and Trish. It had 7outfits. One was a yellow ruffled tank top with a white ruffled skirt, then was a blue onesie with a yellow flower and blue green and yellow floral leggings, 3rd was a denim dress, a pink and white striped polo dress, a rainbow polka-dot dress, a yellow floral dress (one of Austin's favorite outfits for Aubree) and last was a pink tank top with a strawberry and checkered shorts to go with it. That was all for the baby shower. I went to give everybody a hug and to thank them once again for coming and for the gifts.

A little while later after the cleanup, the guests had gone home and the moon family had gone upstairs. (except for Austin) we were sitting on the couch down in the basement when Austin and I's song came on the radio. 'you and me' by lifehouse. Austin got up off the couch and stood in front of me with his hand out. "may I have this dance?" he asked. "Austin," I sighed. "I'm 8 months pregnant and cant even get up off the couch by myself." I said. "which is _why_ I'm holding out my hand; to help you up." He said. I could tell Austin really wanted to dance, so I gave him my hand and he pulled me up off the couch. He put his arms on my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. We swayed back and forth, looking into each others eyes until Austin pressed our foreheads together.

**I actually like how this chapter turned out! (: hope you did,too! I don't own you and me by lifehouse, and most of the baby shower gifts can be found on babies r us (: I also am very pleased that this is my 2****nd**** chapter that has made it past 1,000 words (: the other one was chapter 4 (I think) and it had 1,001 words haha. Anyways, again sorry for not updating in a while and I hope you enjoyed! (: **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! (: something ironic about today: Austin&Ally + 16 and pregnant and Teen Mom are on basically all day, and what is my story about? Hehe, I had to (: enough randomness, I 'deliver' you chapter 12 (: haha that was bad :p. just keep calm and read on (:**

Ally's POV

I was 38 and a half weeks pregnant now. I was lying in bed with Austin at 11pm when we decided to lay down. I finally fell asleep at 1am. I suddenly woke up at about 3am and felt water trickle down my legs. Did I pee? After that I got a sharp pain in my abdomen and sat up quickly in the bed, accidently waking Austin up in the process. I think I'm in labor! Oh my god. "Ally are you ok?" Austin asked me. "I think I'm in labor." I said. Austin's eyes got _huge_. "what? But you weren't due for another week and a half!" he said . "well, Aubree wants to see the world today." I said and then screamed in pain. "Mom!" Austin shouted for Alice. She came running to our room. "what's wrong Austin?" she asked. "Ally's in labor!" he shouted. "ok, don't panic, don't panic. Get Ally in the car, I'll get everyone else ready and we'll be there shortly." She said.

Austin's POV

I helped Ally get to the car and drove her to the hospital. We only lived about 10 minutes from the hospital and there definitely wasn't any traffic at 3am. I was driving as fast as I could but apparently that wasn't fast enough for Ally's labor pains. "AUSTIN DRIVE FASTER!" she screamed. A couple minutes later we arrived at the hospital. I checked her in and they got her settled in the hospital room. "ok miss Allyson we're going to check your dialation, so you may feel some slight pressure." The nurse checked Ally _down there_ **(a/n: hi. Sorry I didn't wanna get detailed! :p) **"ok you're dialated 3cm and you should dialate a centimeter an hour." The nurse told us. Then she left. "great. So I'm going to be here for at least 7 more hours." Ally said.

2 hours later:

My family arrived about an hour and a half ago. They were all in the waiting room because with Ally being under the age of 18, she could only have one person in the room and that of course is me. it was also convienently outside our room. Ally was sitting there trying to go to sleep, but she couldn't and was moaning and tossing&turning her head in pain. I hated seeing her in so much pain and not being able to do anything about it. I truly did want to break down and cry, but I was going to stay strong for her. "Austin, could you please go get the nurse?" Ally asked me. "of course." I said and walked out. "how's she doing?" my mom asked as soon as I got out the door. "she's in a lot of pain. She wants me to go get the nurse." I told her then went to get the nurse and she came with me back to the room. "can I get you something, honey?" the nurse asked Ally. "yeah. Yeah you can. GIVE ME PAIN KILLERS AND GIVE THEM TO ME NOWWW!" Ally shouted at the nurse. She must be in more pain then I thought. "oh I'm so sorry but I can't get them for you." She said. "but I can give you some medicine that can help you go to sleep for a little while. But we can only give that to you if you're dialated 5cm or less." She then proceeded to check Ally's dialation and she was 5cm exactly. They gave her the medicine and said it should wear off within 2 hours. Ally was out cold so I went to the waiting room for a break. "how is she now?" Abigail asked. "she just got her medication to help her sleep. She should wake up in a couple hours or so." I said. "mommy I'm cold!" Ashley told our mother. "Austin, could you go to the car and get Ashley's blankie?" mom asked me. "yeah sure." I said. "I wanna go!" Ashley said. She took my hand and we went to go get her blankie. "Austin, where do babies come from?" she asked me. I thought the first time I'd answer that question it would be Aubree asking it. But Ashley has always loved me since the moment she was born. I was the 3rd person to hold her, she stopped crying when I held her and started crying again when the next person held her. but enough of that, I have to answer her question. "oh,um I'll tell you when you're older sweetie." I said. "why? I can keep a secret!" Ashley said. "well, its grown up stuff baby doll. You don't have to worry about it, ok?" I told her. maybe now she would drop the subject. " !" she said like it was nothing. We got to the car and I unlocked it, got Ashley's blanket out and shut the door. She was holding her arms up, meaning she wanted me to carry her. I wrapped her in her blanket,picked her up and carried her inside. When I got to the waiting room I handed Ashley to my father and went back in the room. After about 5 more minutes Ally woke back up. The nurse came in and checked Ally's dialation again, and she was only at 6. They said she was dialating slower than usual. It was 8:30 am. But finally, at 3 pm, Ally became fully dialated. I got up from the recliner and grabbed her hand. Dr. Crowe came in and told Ally what to do and all that great stuff.

Ally's POV

It was time to push. Dr. Crowe came in and told me what to do. Austin was holding my hand. I began pushing and it was _extremely _painful. I stopped pushing and screamed. "I can't do this." I said and began to cry. Austin let go of my hand and went to sit down in the recliner. He buried his face into his hands. I forgot all about Austin feeling guilty. The doctor let me have a break and when I was ok again (well, there's another reason why I couldn't do it, not just because of pain. But I'd rather not talk about it.) and, about an hour later, at 4:07 pm, June 29th,weighing 5lbs and 4oz, and 17 inches long, Aubree Sky Moon was born. She was absolutely beautiful.

Austin's POV

Aubree was finally here. She was breathtaking. "look at that head of hair." I said of her luscious blonde locks as the nurses took her over to be weighed and measured, and to get her bath. When they were done they handed Aubree to Ally and she instantly stopped crying. She opened her eyes for the first time. She had Ally's shade of chocolate brown eyes. "She's beautiful." I said. I was about to cry but I didn't. Ally was cradling Aubree in her arms and smiling down at her. "hi Aubree. You're gorgeous. I'm your mommy. I may be young but, I don't regret anything." Ally spoke to our daughter. I walked over to the door to tell my family that Aubree had arrived, perfectly healthy, and that they could come see her for the first time. I stuck my head out the door. "hey guys. Ready to meet Aubree?" I asked and smiled great big. They all got up and came into the room. My mother took Aubree first. Then my dad, my siblings in order of their age. "I wanna hold her!" Ashley said. I gave Aubree to Adam for just a second while I sat down and pulled Ashley onto my lap. I wrapped my arms around Ashley to take Aubree from Adam and gently placed her in Ashley's arms. I kept ahold of Aubree while Ashley was still holding her to make sure she didn't accidently drop her.

Later, at around 7, everyone had gone home. I was sitting in the recliner again and Ally was feeding Aubree and was almost asleep. I walked over and took Aubree for the first time so Ally could get some sleep. I hadn't got to hold her earlier because my family was. "hi sweetie. I'm your daddy. I love you. You're so beautiful . I'm gonna be the best daddy in the whole world to you. You_ are _my world." I said and kissed her cheek. I sat back down in the recliner and cradled her. I rocked her when she got cranky and she fell asleep in my arms. Shortly after I fell asleep too; and with Aubree still in my arms.

**Ok so that's it for this**_** chapter!**_** Please note that this is **_**not**_** the last chapter. I'm planning on writing this until Aubree's first birthday (:**

**Oh, and some more things:**

**I didn't mean to make Ally so b*tchy towards Austin and the nurse, but honestly, if you were 16 and as small as Laura Marano/Ally, and you were giving birth, would you scream at everyone?**

**Also, I personally ,love the name, and I'm not going to change it, but do you guys like the name Aubree Sky Moon? I was just wondering (: and please review! And remember that there's more chapter's coming daily! (:**

**Have a nice day!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello you wonderful people! I forgot to tell you some things about the last chapter.**

**1) you will find out the other reason Ally said she couldn't give birth in future chapters. And 2) I realize that yesterday was the 28****th****, but I wrote this story at the beginning of the year, and Aubree's birthday was still June 29****th****. (: just wanted to point that out. Read on! (:**

Ally's POV

I woke up the next morning and I was still in ext morning and i the hospital. Hopefully I would get to come home today. I then realized that Aubree wasn't in my arms anymore. I do remember falling asleep last night with Aubree though. I looked over at the recliner where Austin was and he had Aubree in his arms. Aww! How sweet! I reached over to those bedside tables they give you at hospitals and got my iphone 4 off of it. My new lock screen picture was a picture Austin took on both our phones when Aubree was first born. I went to my camera and took a picture of Austin and Aubree. Then I set it as my new home screen picture. A few minutes Austin woke up. "oh hey Ally. How are you feeling?" he asked me. "I'm still really sore. Hopefully we'll get to go home today." Ally said. As if right on cue, doctor Crowe came in and checked to make sure Aubree and I were ok. I looked like crap and Aubree was sleeping at the moment. We changed Aubree into her yellow floral dress because the doctor said we could go home today. I got out of the bed, with the help of Austin. I sat down in the wheelchair the nurse brought into the room and Austin handed me our daughter. He pushed us to the car and then I got Aubree buckled up in her carseat. Then we were on our way home.

At home:

Austin's POV

I was holding Aubree in the carrier when Ally and I walked through the door to yet another surprise. A welcome home party. Everyone who showed up to Aubree's baby shower came to her welcome home party. Everyone just basically visited and held Aubree, congratulated us, things like that. By the end of the party Ally had gone to our room to sleep. Poor thing. I let her take her nap while I watched Aubree for a while. After about 3 hours she woke up. "hi princess!" Ally said to Aubree in a high voice. She took her from me and started rocking her. "you can go take a shower now if you want." Ally told me. "alright." I said and then I kissed her and Aubree.

Ally's POV

I was sitting on the bed with Aubree and she started crying. The first thing I tried was feeding her. she wasn't hungry. I checked her diaper. It was empty. I tried rocking her again and singing to her. she wasn't sleepy. I've tried everything! This was all too much to take in at once. I started crying. "I'm a terrible mother." I whispered to myself as the tears fell. Alice must've been walking by and overheard me, because then she came into the room. "no,honey. Don't be so hard on yourself! You're a _new_ mommy. And you're a great one,too." She said and then took Aubree. "b-but i c-can't get her to s-stop c-crying!" I cried. "sweetie you're still learning about mommyhood. You'll get it in no time." Alice said as she got Aubree to sleep. "t-thanks." I said and gave her a hug. she laid Aubree down in her crib.

**Sorry it was a little short. The next one will be better! Just wanted to highlight Austin Ally and Aubree's first day home from the hospital (: and have a little usual Ally insecurity. But anyways, review and the next one will be posted tomorrow! (:**

**Keep calm and eat pudding! Lol. Have a good day! (:**


	14. Chapter 14

**hi! Just wanted to answer a few questions you guys have. Where did you get the name Aubree Sky Moon? – I actually got it from Teen Mom 2. Chelsea's daughter is named Aubree **_**skye **_**Houska. I just changed the spelling to the regular Sky and of course changed the last name to Moon. And also, you guys probably already knew this, but Aubree Moon **_**isn't **_**supposed to look like Aubree Houska. Aubree Moon is supposed to look like Austin and Ally, of course. Thanks to all who review! They make my day! (: enough rambling, read on! (:**

Austin's POV

Aubree was 3 days old now. She cried- a lot. She ate every 2 hours, had 13 diaper changes a day, its quite a lot for 17 year olds to handle*. We barely get any sleep, and it was 3 am. We were _trying_ to go to sleep, but Aubree started crying again. Don't get me wrong, I _LOVE_ Aubree, but like I said, like i it's a lot for us to handle. I got up to get her so I could let Ally sleep. She's still sore, but we called Dr. Crowe and he said she would be for about a week. "hey Angel, what's wrong?" I asked as I picked Aubree up out of her crib. The first thing I did was check her diaper, and that was what was wrong. I got I diaper out of the drawer and laid her on the bed. We didn't have a changing table because we couldn't afford it. When I was changing her that thing in her belly button fell out. I panicked and didn't know what to do (well, first before I did anything about that I changed her diaper.) I picked her up and held the thing in my hand. "_Ally!"_ I whisper-yelled. She slowly sat up. "is everything ok, Austin?" she asked tiredly. "yes! No! i-I don't know!" I answered panicky. "whats wrong?" she asked. "I was changing Aubree when that thing in her belly button came out!" I explained to her. "Austin, it's supposed to!" Ally said. "I_ know_ but I don't know what to do with it!" I told her. "you put it in a plastic bag and save it!*" she said and then went back to sleep. I set Aubree back in her crib and grabbed my phone. I smiled at the lock screen, which was newborn Aubree. I unlocked the screen and smiled again at my home screen, and that was Ally, Aubree and I right after Aubree was born. I used my phone as a flashlight to light my way to the kitchen. I didn't want to wake anyone up which is why I didn't want to turn on the lights. I went in their with the umbellical chord in my hand and then placed it in a plastic bag. I took the plastic bag back to our room and placed it on the dresser. Then I crawled back in bed with Ally and drifted off to sleep.

At about 7am, Aubree started crying again. Ally and I were both getting up to get her but my mom came in the room and got her. "mom, you don't have to take care of her." I said. "honey, you guys are _exhausted_. You guys catch up on a little sleep and I'll take care of Aubree." She said. She did have a point. Ally and I had barely gotten any sleep since Aubree came. But no sleep is totally worth it since we have the most beautiful baby girl in the world. "you sure you don't mind?" I asked my mom and got up. "Austin dear she's my grand baby! I'll _never_ mind. Whenever you feel like you need a break, I'll watch her. you guys have been _amazing _parents to her so far and she's only 3 days old. You deserve a break." She told me. "thanks momma." I said as I hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She picked up Aubree and went out the room to take care of her for us. I crawled back into bed with Ally and we slept until noon. When Ally got up she went to get Aubree from my mom and then took her into the bathroom so she could give her a bath. Aubree was still super small so we still had to give her baths in the sink. I thought it was just adorable how small Aubree was. She got that from Ally.

**Im sorry for not updating in 2 days! But I have been getting terrible headaches from having to go get bloodwork all the time :p hope you enjoyed!**

**Oh, I almost forgot!**

**The 1****st**** *: "**_**its quite a lot for 17 year olds to handle"-**_** I know I said they were 16, but I consider A&A's birthdays the same as Ross and Laura's. and Aubree was supposed to be born mid july, but came early, meaning that when they made Aubree it was October, and then they turned 17 in November and December. So they are now 17 (: just wanted to clear that up, cuz it was bothering me xD**

**The 2****nd**** *: "**_**you put it in a plastic bag and save it!" **_**– are parents just odd like that, or did anyone else's parents keep theirs too? Just curious.**

**Well I guess that's it and again sorry for no update in 2 days!**

**Have a nice day! (:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello you wonderful readers! I think this is chapter 15. Lol. Oh, but unlike previous chapters, this is the same day. so you can read now! (:**

Ally's POV

Aubree was very restless. Alice had took care of her this morning and let us catch up on some sleep. We woke up about noon and then Austin and I took over. I gave Aubree her bath and changed her into a cute little onesie. After that I rocked her to sleep. Austin and I fell back asleep. This was getting to be stressful. I mean, not that I don't love Aubree, I do. So so much*. But Austin and I have like no energy, and all we've done in the past 3 days is feed Aubree, bathe Aubree, rock Aubree to sleep,_barely_ sleep ourselves. We haven't step foot outside since we came home with her. I feel like a 30 year old trapped inside a 17 year olds body. And we're super stressed. And like I said, I love Aubree, its just, this _isn't _what I expected parenthood to be like. I knew being a teenage parent was hard, but I never expected it to be _this _hard. Later that night, at like 1am, Aubree started crying again. It was Austin's turn, so he got up and checked her diaper, and it was ok, and she just woke up, so she was obviously hungry. "Ally, its for you." "Austin, the bottles and formula are in the kitchen." "Ally, I don't know how to mix formula." "Austin, you just put water in the bottle then formula then shake it up*." "toooooo coooomplicaaaated." A tired Austin whined, but then walked into the living room to feed her so I could sleep.

Austin's POV

I made Aubree's bottle but I didn't know if I made it right or not, so I went to go get mom to ask her. I didn't realize it was 1 am until after I woke her. "mom." I whispered. "whaaat sweetie?" she asked tiredly. "um, I was just wondering if I made Aubree's bottle right?" I asked feeling guilty for waking her up. She explained how to make it and it was my understanding that I did make it right. "sorry for waking you up mommy*, I'm half asleep too." I appoligized. "its ok sweetie." She said and then went back to sleep. I sat down on the couch and started to feed Aubree. But just as I was getting comfortable I realized that I needed to go get a towel so I could burp her. I walked to the kitchen with Aubree in my arms and got a towel out the drawer. After that I sat back down on the couch and then put the towel over my shoulder followed by Aubree. I gently started patting her tiny little back so I could get the burp out. Which eventually I did. When Aubree was done she started getting cranky again, so I had to rock her back to sleep.

Ally's POV

When I woke up the next morning and Austin wasn't in bed. And Aubree wasn't in her crib. I went into the living room and Austin was asleep on the couch with Aubree on his chest. She was asleep,too. He had one hand on Aubree's back and his other arm was hanging off the couch with the bottle in his hand. I got my phone out really quick and took a picture, then set it as my new lock screen picture. Then I gently picked Aubree up from the sleeping Austin. "hey sweetie. Did you tire daddy out?" I asked our daughter in a high voice.

**Terrible ending I know! But I couldn't think of anything else to write :p I personally think this isn't one of my best chapters, but I hope you guys liked it! Oh, and please review and tell me how it was, but also what has been your favorite part so far? I'd really appreciate it! (:**

**1****st**** *: "**_**not that I don't love Aubree, I do. So so much"**_** I hope me writing that all the time isn't annoying you guys. I just don't want you to think that A&A don't love her!**

**2****nd**** *: "**_**Austin, you just put water in the bottle then formula then shake it up"**_**- I don't have little brothers or sisters, just an older brother, and I've babysat before, just not for babies that little. So I'm not really sure if that's the right way to make a bottle, but I think its something along the lines of that. That's actually one of the only things they**_** didn't**_** teach you in child development. Weird right?**

**3****rd**** *: "**_**sorry for waking you up, mommy"**_** – Ross is a momma's boy, so I figured Austin could be,too. And since Austin isn't close with his dad and yeah.**

**Have a nice day! (:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! (: so um, you know how I said that I was going to write this until Aubree was 18? Well, I don't really know how I can fill in THAT much. So, would it be alright with you all if I wrote this until Aubree turned 1, then made sequels for when she i and 5, and then an one for her teenage years? Please review and tell me if you like that idea! (: but for now, Aubree is 2 weeks old (: read on!**

Austin's POV

I cant believe my baby girl is already 2 weeks old! It seems like it was only yesterday that Ally was crying in my embrace and saying the words that changed my life forever. For the better of course. "_Austin, I'm pregnant!"_ and now here we are, getting ready for Aubree's newborn pictures. We didn't have to pay, my mom was taking them. She's a (sorta) professional photographer. I got Aubree out of her crib and kissed her cheek. Then I went over to the drawer and pulled out Ally and I's favorite outfit for her to wear. I was getting ready to put it on her but then Ally came into the room. "hang on a minute." She said. "why?" I asked her. "because. Babies don't wear anything except their diapers for newborn pictures*." Ally explained. "oh. Sorry" I apologized. "its ok. You didn't know." "lips? Pleeeease?" I begged her and put Aubree back in her crib for a moment. I realized we hadn't kissed since Aubree was first born, being as we were very busy taking care of her. It'd been a whole 2 weeks without Ally kisses! How did I not notice? "oh, I've missed your lips!" she said and stood on her tippy toes to lock her lips to kiss me. she put her arms around my neck and I put mine around her petite waist. But as little as she was before, Ally had _no _stretch marks from being pregnant with Aubree. After a while we started making out. That is, until my dad saw and cleared his throat. "you 2 _have_ a daughter. You_ don't_ need another one right now." He said and then left. After that my mom came in. "sorry about your father. He's in one of his moods again." My mom apologized to us. "no, mom. He's not. He doesn't love me. he never has." I said honestly. My mom caressed my cheek. "no, baby, don't say that. He does. I promise." She told me. she gave us our outfits for the photo shoot and left so we could get changed. Ally was wearing a plain white v-neck, a black and white floral skirt, and white flats. I was wearing a white and black plaid shirt, my usual ripped blue jeans, and shiny black sneakers. And of course, Aubree was just wearing a diaper. and she was sleeping, which was gonna make the pictures 10x cuter. the photo shoot was taking place in our living room, and mom had the whole room covered in a white background. "Austin, go get your guitar." Mom said. I didn't know what she was going to do with it, but I went and got it anyways. "ok, now lay it down so that the strings are facing the ground." She instructed. I did as I was told. "ok now Ally set Aubree down on the guitar." She said. Ally sat Aubree down. Then my mom took Aubree's arms and put them by her head. Y'know, that sleeping position thing. I thought that was the _most _adorable thing ever! Mom said we were taking 5 different pictures, and each would be developed in both color and black and white. "ok Austin you're in the next one." She said. I picked Aubree up off the guitar and Ally moved the guitar out of the way. Then my mom instructed me what to do; "ok now hold Aubree up to you and kiss her forehead with your eyes closed." I kissed my little angel and my mom snapped the pic. A few moments later, Aubree woke up. "hi beautiful!" Ally said and took her. "that's perfect ok Ally you're in the next one." mom said.

Ally's POV

We were at a photo shoot for Aubree and she just woke up. "hi beautiful!" I said and took her from Austin's arms. "that's perfect ok Ally you're in the next one." Alice said. She instructed me to lay down on the ground, put my mouth in an 'O' and hold Aubree up in the air. "ready? 1,2,3!" the picture was took. "wow." Austin said as he looked at the picture. "you guys look, _flawless._" He said. I blushed a little. I don't know why, though. By now I'm used to Austin complimenting me. "k, you guys ready for all 3 of you?" she asked. "Austin, lay down on your stomach and put your hands flat and your cheek on your hands. Ally, lay on him and do the same, and then I'm going to lay Aubree on your back." We all laid down and did the pose she told us to. And our final picture was Austin and I holding Aubree in between us and both of us kissing her cheeks. The pictures turned out perfectly. For the guitar and Austin kissing her forehead, Aubree was asleep. For the other 3 she was awake. They were everything I imagined and more. Alice said they should be done in about a week.

**Love it? Hate it? Please let me know! And also please review telling me if the future ideas I have for this story are ok!**

**The *: I wasn't for sure on this, so I googled "newborn baby pictures" on google images and most of them were only in their diapers.**

**Have a nice day! (:**


	17. Chapter 17

**Welcome to chapter 17! (: I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday! I went to go see the Katy Perry movie with my friend Morgan, and then we had a family emergency ): R.I.P Ethan. You were an amazing cousin and were taken from us way too young ):. Sorry about that. In this chapter, Aubree is now one month old! Wow! She's growing up so fast! ;) And also, my computer is stupid. Last chapter when I said 5 and her teenage years: IMPORTANT!: **_**i meant until she was **__**2 3 4 and 5. Plus her teenage years. Sorry!**_** So there will be 5 sequels in all. And another thing, if you're a fan of 1D, you've probably heard of that **_**awful**_** zux fic. Well, I was going to maybe start a collection of A&A oneshots. If you're a raura or a ryliff fan like me, you might like these stories too. Anyway, do you guys think that it would be a problem to write a ross&laura story where they become parents, and also one where Ratliff and Rydel do? It's NOT graphic or violent AT ALL. Btw I LOVE R5, and I would hope nothing like that ever happens. It's just stories for fun. PLEASE review and tell me if you think they would be ok and if you would read them! I promise it contains no graphic scenes at all. So just lemme know. Oh and just thought I'd tell you now that we're 15 chapters in, my name is… Sophia (: so yeah. Sorry for the rambling! Enjoy! (:**

Ally's POV

"I can't believe my baby girl is already a month old!" I said as I picked her up from the crib. I went to the kitchen and got her a bottle made. Austin packed some diapers formula and other things that we'd need for her diaper bag. We were on her way to her 1 month check-up. "Ready?" I asked. "I am if you are." Austin said. I put the diaper bag over my shoulder and headed out the door with Aubree in my arms. Austin opened the car door and I set Aubree down in the seat, and then adjusted it to go from a carrier to a car seat.

At the appointment, they checked Aubree completely to make sure was ok. "Everything seems to be ok. Eyesight, hearing. But she is due for her first shots." Dr. Simon, Aubree's pediatrician said. "Austin, you're going to have to hold her. You know I can't handle needles" I said. "How many shots?" Austin asked. "3" Dr. Simon said. Austin held Aubree in his lap. When Dr. Simon gave her the shot, Aubree started screaming and crying her head off. " sshhh Aubree it's ok princess. Daddy's here. Baby calm down." Austin comforted her and kissed her cheek. "Ok. All done." The doctor said. "See? All better baby girl." Austin told her as he handed Aubree to me and kissed her cheek again. "Oh, my poor baby." I said and then I kissed Aubree's cheek.

Later at home, Austin and I were in our room, and we were playing with Aubree. I mean, she couldn't sit up on her own or anything yet, but we propped her up against the pillows on the bed (they don't suffocate her) Austin did one of those cute raspberry things* on Aubree's little baby tummy and I saw it. Austin did too. Aubree smiled for the first time. We looked at each other and smiled ourselves. "Austin, Aubree smiled!" I said excitingly. "She's _you_ with my blonde hair." He said. She was. Aubree got my smile. I couldn't be happier.

**Aww cute ending (: sorry it's short! It's basically a filler. **

***: ' **_**Austin did one of those cute raspberry things '**_** – you know when somebody makes that farting sound while like, I don't know its kind of hard to explain, but they put their mouth on you and make the sound (wow. That sounded wrong) but that's the thing I was talking about.**

**not really much to write since I wrote it at the top, but please review telling me how this was, and if you would read those one shots, also if you think they'd be ok and I won't get sued and shunned and all that great stuff. I PROMISE they're nowhere near the zux fic bad. They aren't anything like that, actually. Its so sad though because now baby lux cant be with 1D in public! I wanted to be sure you guys would think they'd be ok. And that it wouldn't get anyone (including the A&A cast and R5 in any trouble) theyre actually similar to this story.**

**But, here are little summaries for you if you think they'd be great stories.**

**Ross&Laura one- title- undecided yet. And I have no ideas :p summary: "no. this is not happening to me. It can't! I'm only 16! And Ross, he's just my friend and co-star! Well now I guess he can add baby daddy to that list" Laura Marano has a successful life anyone would want, as well as Ross Lynch. But what happens when Laura ends up pregnant by a drunken mistake?**

**Rydel&Ratliff- title- undecided again. The well is still dry, if ya know what I mean :p summary: Ratliff gets drunk. Rydel gets pregnant. Ross, being the over protective little brother he is, goes off on Ratliff. Is Ratliff going to parent, or stay with Kelly? Is this the end of R5?**

**These stories will be super short, the ross&laura will maybe be 5 chapters, the Ratliff&Rydel will probably be 3. But they will be under my A&A oneshots story, not in another 'book'**

**Sorry for so much rambling! I'm very talkative :p**

**Have a nice day! (:**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! (: sorry for not updating in a little while, ive been a little busy with the family and such. But here are some replies to questions and such from the last chapter!**

**For you I - thank you! **_**you're **_**an amazing writer! And no, Austin and Ally quit school when ally got pregnant.**

**Faith in you.x- maybe when Aubree's a little older! I have this whole thing written out on paper, all the way to Aubree's 13****th**** birthday party, which is where it ends, so I know exactly whats going to happen ;) hehe.**

**Anyways, this is a heads up for upcoming chapters. They will be skipping around a little bit. Right now Aubree is 6 weeks old, but in a couple more chapters they will be skipping a couple months and stuff. Sorry for that! But I didn't know how to show Aubree growing up for those couple months. But again, in this chapter she is currently 6 weeks old (: enjoy!**

Ally's POV

I put Aubree down for a nap about 2 hours ago and she hasn't woken up yet. She'll sometimes fuss, but hasn't really actually woken up. Dr. Simon said she should be sleeping for 4 hours at a time now. So Austin and I were catching up on some sleep. We were laying in bed, and facing each other, when Austin started stroking my hair. "Austin." I spoke. "hm." "d-do you know why our lives were supposed to be like this? Why we weren't supposed to fulfill our dreams before having our beautiful Aubree." "no one will ever know,babe. Maybe we weren't supposed to be a songwriter and singer. Instead, we were the lucky two who get to parent this gorgeous little girl. I don't regret one bit. And I know you don't, either." He said as he kissed my lips gently. "I don't. at all. The only thing I regret isn't regret for me. its for my dad. That he decided to kick me out and not be part of this wonderful life with Aubree. And if he ever tries to come back into our lives, too bad. He already had his chance. Then we heard a few cries. Aubree's awake. We got up to get her. "hi Aubree Sky!" I said in my high voice as I picked her up. Austin kissed her cheek as I was picking her up. I decided to take her on a stroller walk. Austin came with us and he pushed the stroller. on the walk, people were actually being nice and telling us how beautiful Aubree was, unlike when I was pregnant and Austin and I would go for walks, and all people would do then was stare and whisper.

**So sorry its short! I had a terrible writers block while writing this, but I managed to write it anyways! I know its terrible, and I promise that the next chapter will be better!**

**Have a nice day! (:**

**-Sophia**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi again! I felt bad that last chapter was so short, but I'm glad you guys liked it! Anyways, I'm glad you guys liked it ok! Oh, and in this chapter, Aubree is now 5 months old (: sorry for the huge skip but I hope you guys like it!**

**Xxrunnin-wit-pandasxX – sorry for the confusion! Yes, they do live with Austin's parents and siblings, what I meant was that **_**Ally's **_**dad kicked **_**her **_**out when Ally told him that she was pregnant.**

**Enjoy!**

Ally's POV

I woke up early, before Austin did on this day that changed my life. November 5th. My mom died 3 years ago, and today was her birthday. Austin doesn't know she's dead. I never told him and he's never asked. I picked up Aubree and held her. "hey baby." I whispered to her. "mommy will be back soon. She has to visit your grandma, ok? Love you." I said as I kissed her cheek and gently sat her back down in her crib. I didn't want Austin to worry about me, so I wrote him a note and stuck it on Aubree's crib, knowing that Austin would check on her as soon as he got up.

"_Austin,_

_I went to go visit someone. No I am not cheating on you, I promise. If you would like to know what happened, please call Trish._

_Love you forever,_

_Ally"_

I stuck the note on the crib and went to the graveyard.

Austin's POV

I heard the door shut and I woke up. Ally wasn't here. I wonder where she was? I went to check on Aubree. There was a note attached to the crib.

"_Austin,_

_I went to go visit someone. No I am not cheating on you, I promise. If you would like to know what happened, please call Trish._

_Love you forever,_

_Ally"_

I knew she wasn't cheating on me. I knew something was wrong. I looked into the crib and Aubree was smiling her little baby smile at me. "hey sweetie!" I said as I got her out of the crib. Now that she was little older, we didn't have to like, cradle hold her. you could hold her the other way*." I grabbed my phone and called Trish. "hello?" "hey Trish its me. Ally left a note for me saying she was going to visit someone, and to call you if I wanted to know what happened. Whats wrong? Is she ok?" Trish sighed. "Austin, 3 years ago on the day Aubree was born, Ally's mom died in a car accident. Today is her birthday. She went to visit her mom at the graveyard." "oh my god. Can you watch Aubree for me?" "of course just bring her on over." "Alright see you in a bit." I said then hung up. I went to tell my mom everything that was going on. "hey mom? I didn't want you to wake up and worry, but Ally's at the graveyeard visiting her mom. I'm going to check on her and Trish offered to watch Aubree." "ok honey be careful." "I will" I got Aubree in the carseat and drove off.

Ally's POV

I sit down by my mom's grave and start talking to her. sounds creepy, I know. But I miss and love her. "hey mom. Its Allyson. I love you and miss you everyday. A lot has happened since the last visit that I need to tell you about. Well first off I met Austin Moon. He's pretty awesome. H-he was my best friend, until one night. W-we got a little c-carried away. A-and I got p-pregnant. Dad k-kicked m-me o-out. I moved in with Austin's family. His mom Alice reminds me _so_ much of you. She's so sweet, and beautiful. I'm sorry that I didn't come visit you on the day t-this happened, b-but I was in the hospital. I was in labor. When it was time for her to come, I remembered what day it was and I broke down*. I said I couldn't do it. But I did. I gave birth at the age of 17. i-i know that if you were still here, you would've been really disappointed in me, but you would've stood by me no matter what. And you would've been right there when I brought her into the world. Her name is Aubree Sky Moon. Austin named her. he said that would've been his name if he was a girl, and that he loved the name. I love it,too. First off Aubree is a beautiful name, and I know how much you loved the Sky, and how much I love it. Aubree is perhaps the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. She has blonde hair, like Austin, and my shade of brown eyes. Don't worry, Austin takes care of us. He's the boy you always wanted me to end up with. He's sweet, and caring, and he loves me. and Aubree. I really wish you could have met them. Oh, wow. I bet Austin's awake now. I have to go, I'm sorry. I love you, and I miss you." I say as I wiped the tears from my eyes. I turned around and saw Austin standing there.

Austin's POV

Ally just gave the most beautiful speech I've ever heard to her mom. She turned around and saw me. I just wrapped her in a hug. she hugged back and started sobbing into my shirt. I was stroking her hair. "sshh Ally you'll be ok. I bet she was a beautiful, sweet woman, just like you said." "where's Aubree?" she mumbled into my shirt. "ssshh its ok, she's with Trish." I told her and kissed her forehead. She let go of me and wiped her eyes. "i-I'm sorry I never told you. I just, really didn't know how." She said. "don't apologize. C'mon, we're gonna go get Aubree." I said.

We got to Trish's house. She answered the door with Aubree In her arms. "hi baby!" Ally cooed as she scooped Aubree up in her arms. "I missed you." She said as she kissed Aubree's cheek. "thanks Trish." I thanked her. "anytime." Trish said.

We took Aubree home. Ally was looking things up online. "hey Austin?" "yeah?" "should we get Aubree a playpen? I mean, look at her. sitting there looking bored and lonely." I looked at Aubree and she was playing with a few of her toys. She looked up at us and smiled. Aubree was going to be pretty smart when she gets older. "Ally, Christmas is in like 1 month. Can't we wait?" "but its thanksgiving now." "yeah exactly. Thanksgiving. In thanksgiving you get food, not presents." "but she wooks aw wonewy and borwed awstwin." Ally begged.

Ally's POV

I was shopping online when I found some playpens for Aubree. I asked Austin if we could get one, but he just wouldn't budge. Even after I begged. "but she wooks aw wonewy awstwin." "she's 5 months old! How can you tell?" I noticed Aubree making the face she makes when she needs a diaper change. Perfect. I'll put on my puppy dog face, pick up Aubree and because she was needing a change, she'll start crying. I went over to Aubree and picked her up. Then I stepped in front of Austin. "pwease, Awstwin?" I put my puppy dog face on. Then Aubree started crying. "Alright,fine!" he said. "yaaay Aubree!" I said and went to go change her diaper. when I was done I went over and kissed Austin.

We went to baby's r us and picked out a light pink playpen. We brought it home and sat it up in the living room, since there just wasn't any more room in our room. Austin picked her up and sat her in it. She smiled really big. "do you like your playpen,Aubree?" I asked her. "oh the things I'll do for my girls." Austin said. He turned and smiled at me. "come here." He said and then we kissed again. "babwopfff" Aubree babbled. "and a kiss for you, Aubree." He said and then gave her a kiss,too. "I need a new wallpaper for my phone." I told Austin. I took Aubree and sat her in between us, and then took a picture with my phone. It was the cutest picture ive ever seen. "aww." Austin said. I sat it as my wallpaper. All of the sudden I felt really sad for some reason. I laid down on the bed and started crying. It wasn't because of my mom, I know. This was just, different. "Ally, whats wrong?" Austin asked. "I don't know! Ok?" I snapped back. Man, what is wrong with me? I cried some more. "Austin babe I am _so_ sorry I don't know whats wrong with me!" "its fine Ally." He kissed my cheek. "oh. I know what's wrong." Alice said as she walked by. "honey, you've got PDD. Post partum depression. Its nothing major, should go away in about a couple weeks." Great. So I'm going to be grouchy,snappy, and sad for no reason the next 2 weeks.

**Was that better? (: im really proud of how long this turned out! Hope you liked it!**

**Oh, and btw, not to cause drama or be rude or anything, but on this **_**amazing**_** raura songfic to the song ours by taylor swift, and the truth or dare fanfic, some user (I think their name was hito me bore)? Left reviews saying something along the lines of "it is against the rules to posts lyrics to songs/interactive fanfics. Please remove this story or you will be reported. Everyone needs to follow the rules." Like, wth? I don't think its **_**your**_** job going around telling people what's against the rules and whatnot. Sorry about that, just wanted to say that. It was kind of bothering me. so yeah. Anyways, review! (:**

**Have a nice day!**

**-sophia **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone Sophia here! (: just wanted to clear something up from the last chapter: Ally is **_**not**_** pregnant again. She has PDD, or post partum syndrome. So yeah. No new baby! Enjoy!**

Ally's POV

Aww my baby is growing up way too fast! It was Christmas, and she was dressed up in her Christmas dress Austin and I had bought her. it was adorable! And she was now holding her own bottle. My Aubree Sky! I want to cry. Before we know it she's going to be graduating high school! Anyways, we had just finished opening presents and Aubree was sitting in our room playing with all the new toys everyone had got her. she couldn't crawl yet (but before we know it she'll be doing that too) but she could sit up on her own. Adam walked by the room "bbdbpobf" Aubree babbled. Adam came in. "hey Aubree." He said in a high voice. She waved her arms a little bit. Adam picked her up and took her to the living room. Aubree definitely loved her Aunts and uncles, and her grandparents, but besides Austin and I, Adam was that girl's favorite. Adam was really good with her too. That is, until she started crying. Which is now. "Austin! Your child wants you!" he yelled. Austin came and got Aubree from Adam. He checked her diaper and that wasn't the problem, and it wasn't time for her nap. So Aubree was hungry.

Austin's POV

i took Aubree into the kitchen and sat her into the high chair, then got out a jar of baby food and a baby food. After that i pulled a seat in front of her and started to feed her mashed carrots. dad came in the kitchen and sat down. "why are guys still here?" he asked. "um, this is my house?" "well yeah but its not your girlfriends." "why don't you love me? huh? I've never did one bad thing to you. Ever." "i'm just saying that if you never got that stupid rockstar dream, you would have never met her, and you wouldn't be sitting here feeding a baby." He said. I got up and slapped him across the face. I really didn't want Aubree to witness something like that, but she's 6 months old. She'd never remember it anyways. "say it again bitch! _say it again._ y'know what? You don't want her here? Fine. Then we're moving out. Not that it matters, you don't love me either. No matter what you say." "son-" "no! I'm not your son anymore! And you're _never_ going to see Aubree again." I yelled and picked up Aubree and left the kitchen. Andrew, Adam Abigail and Alleyah were staring at me as I walked by in disbelief that I would actually slap our father- oh wait I'm sorry, _their_ father.

I got back to Ally and I's room- that's where she was. "what happened?" she asked as she took Aubree. "dad and I got into a fight. We need to move out." I told her. "where are we supposed to go? We're 17 with a 6 month old baby, and no jobs." "I have enough inheritance from my grandparents to buy us a nice house. And pay the bills." "well, alright."

Later, my mom wanted to talk to me about Ally and I moving out. She wrapped me in a hug. "baby, he really does love you. Please know that." She told me. "no,mom. He doesn't. he doesn't love ally or Aubree either. He said if a never got that stupid rockstar dream, I would've never met Ally and then Aubree wouldn't have been born. Do you know how much that hurt? I'm sorry momma. I love you. But I _can't _live here anymore. Not after all of this." I kissed her cheek. She then caressed mine with tears in her eyes. "oh, Austin I love you too."

The last to talk to me about it was Ashley. "Austy?" she said slowly walking into my room. "yes,sweetie?" "am I going to ever see you again after you leave?" she asked. "of course you will honey! Come here." I said and motioned for her to come over to me. she climbed in my lap and cuddled up to me,and I started stroking her hair. "I'm sorry it has to be like this. I promise it will get better." I said and Ashley left, but not before giving me a big hug.

**How was that? Sorry for no update in a couple days, and there's going to be more going on with Austin's family in the next chapter. See ya then!**

**-sophia**


	21. Chapter 21

**Heyyy! (: sorry for not updating! But here's the next chapter!**

Austin's POV

Ally Aubree and I had bought a nice house down the street from my mom's. It had 2 bedrooms so now Aubree could have her own room. We had finished moving in yesterday, and today was my birthday. I was now officially an adult. And I find it really funny that Ally's birthday was November 29th, mine is December 29th, and Aubree's is June 29th. Ally wasn't beside me when I woke up this morning, but then she soon came back in the room with Aubree about the time I woke up. "Happy birthday daddy!" Ally said in her high voice while handing me Aubree. I took Aubree from her, gave her a kiss on the cheek and stood up to kiss Ally. "So, you're officially 18! What do you want to do today? We can go to the movies, out to dinner, whatever you want." Ally said. "We can do whatever I want?" I questioned. "Yep." "Well, I just want to spend the day with my girls." I smiled. I carried Aubree with one arm and wrapped the other around Ally. We walked downstairs and watched TV. Then the doorbell rang. I went to answer it and my mom was there. "Hey momma." "Hey sweetie! Happy birthday!" she said. "Thank you." I said. She sighed. "I know this isn't something that you want to hear on your birthday honey, but um, your father and I are getting a divorce." My mom told me. Aubree was on Ally's lap now and I just started crying. "Austin, are you ok?" I completely ignored my mom's question and ran upstairs as fast as I could.

Ally's POV

Today was Austin's birthday, and Alice came over and told him that they were getting a divorce. He started crying. "Austin, are you ok?" Alice asked him. He just ignored her and ran upstairs. "Oh, wow. I feel really bad now." She said. "its ok. I've got him." I said. "Well here let me at least take Aubree." She said. I handed her Aubree and went up to Austin and I's room. When I got there, he was crying into his pillow. I went over and started rubbing his back. "Austin, sweetie its ok." He turned around. "No Ally, its not. My parents are splitting up all because of me it's all my fault." "Baby no it's not your fault!" "Yes it is! If I hadn't punched him and moved out then they wouldn't be getting separated. What about my siblings?" "Well Andrew Adam and Abigail are at college-" "yeah Ally but they saw it happen" he cried. "Now they're back at college what are they gonna think when they hear about this? And what about my little siblings? There's 3 of them. How are my parents going to handle that?" "Alleyah and Ashley are staying with your mom. Aiden's going to live with your dad." "Ally, I told Ashley everything's going to be ok. And its not. I need to see Ashley now."

Austin's POV

I went back over to my mom's house and knocked on Ashley's door. As soon as she saw me she jumped into my arms. "Austy I love you promise me you're not gonna run away and leave me like daddy did!" she said. I started crying again. "Ashley hun he didn't run away from you. He loves you." I said as I carried her over to her bed and sat down with her on my lap. "Then why did he leave?" she asked me as we both cried. "Mommy and daddy just, needed a break. Its grown up stuff." "But I miss you! You left too!" "Sweetie Ally and I just got our own house! And its only down the street! You can come see us anytime you want ok?" "Kay." "Well if you're alright I'm going to go." I said as I turned around to leave. "Wait Austy!" Ashley said. "Yes?" "I didn't get my kiss*." She said. I bent down to her height and gave her a kiss. "Mwah. Love you Ashley." "Love you Austy."

Later that night:

It was like 2am, and I could hear Ashley whispering "Austy." But I didn't know if I was dreaming or not. Apparently I wasn't. "Ashley? What are you doing here?" "Austin? What's going on? Why is Ashley here?" "Austy you said I could come whenever I want to!" "Not at 2am sweetie! If you wanted to come see us you could have mommy bring you in the daytime!" "Ok, we're gonna take you back home, and you can come see us when you wake up, is that ok?" I asked her. "Yeah. Will you carry me? I'm sleepy." I picked her up and put her in the car. Ally got Aubree and called my mom for us, and we took Ashley home. I'm really glad she's ok. Walking down the street alone, at night, and she's 6.

**So how was that? I know it had more to do with Austin and Ashley than Austin Ally and Aubree, but I hope you guys liked it (:**

***- I personally don't think there's anything wrong with it. For starters, she's 6. And second, their parents are getting a divorce. **

**Have you guys seen heard it on the radio music video yet? It's AHMAZING! Like 685901767896765920 out of 10! (: I had to buy it on iTunes and it is now my ringtone (: and when he smiles at the very end of the video? Aaaahhhh!**

**~play it back play it back one more time yeah HEARD IT ON THE RADIO!~**

**Anyways sorry for that but if you haven't seen it yet check it out! (:**

**Oh and saw everglades and ally-gators tonight (: if you look in between the lines reeeeeally close there was auslly moments (:**

**So have a great night/morning/afternoon/evening depending on when you read this! (:**

**-Sophia**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hiya! Just wanted to say y'all are ROSSOME! (get it?) haha. Anyways, thank you SO much for getting me to OVER 100 REVIEWS! Thank you! And please, enjoy! (:**

Austin's POV

Aubree was 7 months old now. And she's been crying nonstop today! And she's also been putting _everything_ in her mouth. Then I saw why. She was teething. "Ally. I know why she's been crying so much and trying to eat everything. Look." I said as I picked Aubree up and pulled down her bottom lip a bit to show Ally the tooth that was coming in. "aww my baby is teething! Austin we've got to get her a teething ring." She said. "Aubree honey its ok!" she told Aubree. "Austin we cant take her to the store if she wont stop crying. Can you watch her, and I'll go get one?" "yeah I can watch her" "thanks" Ally said and handed me Aubree. Then she kissed me. "love you" "love you too" "and I love you Aubree!" she told Aubree and kissed her cheek. Ally left to go pick Aubree up a teething ring. I thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to go get the other ring that was meant for Ally. Yep that's right, her engagement ring. We have a child and a home together, so why not? I ran and got it, rehearsed what I was going to say, even if it wasn't much, and by the time I got back in the living room Ally was back. Oh boy. I came in and just kneeled in front of her. "hey Austin i- what are you doing?" "listen Ally. I love you. But you should already know that, considering of who's over there. (referring to Aubree). And I know we moved in together and I know you love me too, I also know that this is the most terrible speech in the world but, (I pulled the ring out of my pocket.) Allyson Melody Dawson, will you steal my last name?" "yes!" she exclaimed. I got up and we hugged and hugged and kissed and kissed, but we couldn't be happier. We were engaged. Aubree was in her playpen and started giggling and threw her sippy cup full of juice on the ground. We walked over to her. "are you happy Aubree?" Ally asked her. "gjirgiujn" she babbled. "yeah!"

When Aubree was 9 months old, she started crawling.

_Flashback_

Ally's POV

I sat Aubree down over by the couch, and went to the kitchen to get her some juice. But when I looked back over, she wasn't there anymore. Instead I saw Aubree _crawling_. Towards Austin. He was over at the laptop. "Austin turn around!" I shouted. He turned around to see Aubree crawling towards him. "oh my gosh!" he said about Aubree crawling for the first time. "yaaaaay Aubree!" he said and picked her up.

When Aubree was 10 months old, she learned her first word

_Flashback_

No one's POV

Austin was in the kitchen while Ally was getting ready to cook and Aubree was sitting in her high chair. "hey Austin can you watch Aubree while I fix dinner?" she asked her fiance. "yeah sure." Austin said. "Au-stin" came a little voice. Both Austin and Ally turned around towards their daughter in shock. "Aubree, say it again." Ally said. She still couldn't believe that Aubree had said her first word. "Au-stin." She said again. "oh my gosh, Aubree you just said your first word!" Austin said as him and Ally ran over to the high chair she was sitting in. Ally picked her up. "yaaaay Aubree!" she said. "Au-stin!" she said excitedly as she pointed to Austin. "yeah! That's Austin!" Ally said. Austin kissed Aubree's cheek.

**Well there ya go (: I wanted to make it more special and elaborate in celebration of 100 reviews, I just didn't have any ideas ): buuuuut I hope this was ok (: and oh, also, this is NOT the last chapter of the book. There will be 2 more chapters and the sequels (: so yeah.**

**Have a nice day!**

**-Sophia**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey! Aubree's 11 months old now. I have nothing to say :p read on! (:**

Ally's POV

I woke up at 7 am to the sound of Aubree crying. I ran to go take care of her and noticed that there was puke all over the place. "oh my poor baby Aubree is sick!" I took her to the bathroom to get her all cleaned up. Then I had to wake up Austin so he could watch her while I washed Aubree's bed clothes. "hey Austin. Aubree's sick, so I need you to watch her while I wash her bed clothes." I told him. "aww my poor baby!" he said and laid Aubree down on our bed. I went back into Aubree's room and took the sheets off, and put them in the washing machine. I needed to get her some baby Tylenol. But I couldn't take Aubree with me, and I trust Austin, but I don't wanna leave her when she's sick for the first time. "Austin, could you run to the pharmacy and get Aubree some baby Tylenol? Please?" "yeah sure." He said. He walked over and gave me a kiss before he left. "love you" "love you too" Austin said and went to go get Aubree's medicine.

I was folding some laundry in the living room while Aubree laid on the couch asleep. She looked so miserable. Poor Aubree. A little while later she woke up crying. "daddy!" she cried. "baby daddy went to get your medicine he'll be back soon." I told her. she started coughing and then threw up again. I carried her to the sink to get her cleaned up.

About 20 minutes later Austin was back with the medicine. I poured it into the little cup and tried to get Aubree to take it. She was refusing. "no!" she said. She had learned a few more words since her first word a month ago, which was Austin. She learned daddy,mommy, and no. "Aubree sweetie you've got to take it." Austin told her. "daddy no!" Aubree said.

I waited until Aubree was asleep again, which was about 15 minutes later, and then gave her the medicine. She slept for about 3 hours and when she woke up she seemed to be ok.

"Ally I think we should get Aubree a puppy." Austin said. "I don't think so." I told him. "what? Why? Don't you love puppies?" "of course I love puppies. But I don't think we should get one." Austin went to get Aubree. He brought her in the living room with him. "Aubree do you want a puppy?" he asked. She just stared at him like he was crazy. "say yeah." He told her. "say yeah." He said again. "yeah." Eventually she said. "pwease mommy?" Austin said. "mommy." Aubree spoke. "alright fine we can get a puppy! But he has to live outside." "say yaaaaay." Austin told Aubree. Aubree started clapping her hands.

We went to the mall to get Aubree's puppy. "Aubree which one do you want?" Austin asked her. she pointed to a huge pitbull. "um, how about we pick a different one?" Ally said. "no!" "Aubreeee." Ally warned. "what about that little beagle puppy?" Austin asked. It was a brown black and white beagle puppy. "Aubree do you want that puppy?" Ally asked. Aubree started clapping her hands. We got the puppy, paid for it and were walking back to our car, when we ran into someone we never wanted to see again. My dad. "Ally." "d-d-don't touch Aubree." I warned. "I wasn't. I wanted to apologize for kicking you out." "o-ok." "well, um, we gotta get back home. See ya!" I said. We turned around and left. I will never forgive my dad for what he did.

**Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you thought! And sorry for not updating in a while!**

**Have a nice day!**

**-Sophia**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey! I'm sad to say this is the last chapter of who said life was easy ! ): but don't worry, the sequel will be up soon! Be sure to look for it, it'll be called **_**Austin&Ally&Aubree**_**. Sucky title I know. Anyways, please enjoy the last chapter! (:**

Ally's POV

Today is June 29th. Exactly one year ago today I was in the hospital as we all prepared to meet Aubree for the first time. I walked into her room and picked her up out of her crib. "happy 1st birthday miss Aubree Sky!" I said and kissed her cheek. "daddy!" Aubree said and pointed towards Austin, who was standing at the door. "hey baby girl happy birthday!" he said. Aubree reached out her arms and Austin took her. he then gave her a kiss on the forehead. "did you make sure the invitations were mailed?" I asked Austin. Aubree's party was later. "yeah. They were mailed." "ok good. I bought the decorations yesterday,too." I said.

Later, we sat Aubree in her playpen while Austin and I decorated our house for the party. Most of the decorations were pink with flowers. Aubree had eventually stood up in her playpen with her hands on the side to watch Austin and I decorate. About 12 the cakes had arrived. The first was a big rectangular cake for the guests. It had pink frosting and yellow flowers and said "happy 1st birthday Aubree" and the 2nd was a small circular cake just for Aubree, also known at the smash cake.

It was 1 o'clock and time for the party. All the guests had arrived. Austin's mom and all his siblings, Trish and her parents, and Dez and his parents. We sat Aubree in her high chair and gave her the cake. We all sang happy birthday to her, and she was devouring her cake. She was eating it with her hands, and had it all over her face. Everyone was laughing there heads off, especially Austin and i. Dez was taking lots of pictures for us. When Aubree was done eating I cleaned her face and hands off and we opened her presents. Everyone had gotten her stuffed animals, lots of colorful toys and toys that made noises.

Everyone left about 3, and Austin and I were sitting on the floor with Aubree. She was playing with her new toys, and she stood up and tried walking to us, but she fell down. "Austin, I think we should teach her how to walk." I said. Austin took Aubree by the hands and started slowly walking with her for about an hour. Then we sat her in between the both of us on the floor. I stood her up and still held her with my hands before letting her go. "Aubree, come to daddy!" Austin told her. Aubree slowly walked over to Austin. "oh my god!" I said. Aubree had just taken her first steps. I've said this about 1000 times but my baby was growing up! She didn't need us to carry her around all the time, as of now. I want to cry. "Aubree you just took your first step!" I said as Austin picked her up and kissed her cheek.

**I'm about to cry! It's been such a pleasure to write this story for you all! Thanks to all who favorited, reviewed, put this story on alert, thank you SO much! I had a blast writing this and be sure to look out for the sequel, Austin&Ally&Aubree, coming soon! (:**

**Have a wonderful day! (:**

**-Sophia**


End file.
